


Facets in the Stone

by tess1978



Series: In the Rough [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 70s Romance Novel Tropes, F/M, Flashing, Internalized Misogyny, Masturbation, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Mixed Signals, Prostitution, Rejected Advances, Romanticised abuse, Slut Shaming, Unhealthy Relationships, Unwanted groping, guilty feelings, misogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Gemma ponders her relationship with Danse.





	Facets in the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW ALL TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC
> 
> This story, like all the others in this series, deals with dark subject matter. If you see something you think I should have tagged, please let me know. 
> 
> I want to say up front, nobody gets hurt in this. It's just all close calls and shady behavior. 
> 
> Not beta read.

Her own shriek woke her, and she sat up, disoriented. She wasn’t in her room. She shook her head. No. She had her own house in Diamond City now. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Her head was foggy, like she’d been drugged. She looked around. This wasn’t her house either.

“Shh, you’re on the Prydwen.” 

She turned to see who had spoken and saw Danse. He was sprawled out in a chair like he’d slept there. 

“You’re in the med bay. I brought you back here. You’ve been sleeping almost a whole day.”

She looked at her hands. They were clean, except for something dark under one of her nails. 

The door opened and an older man came in. “Good, you’re awake,” he said. Gemma eyed him warily. 

“This is the medic, Knight-Captain Cade.”

“Hi,” Gemma replied.

“You’re probably starving. I need a fasting blood sample so I am going to draw some blood and run some tests. Meanwhile, you can go get some food in the mess, and then we can do the rest of your physical when you return.”

“Why do I need a physical?” 

“Elder Maxson has requested that you stay on board until you fully recover. He’s offered to help you find your brother.”

She thought Maxson hated her and wanted her gone. There was something fishy going on here. But she was willing to go along with it for now.

“Fine,” she said, sticking out her arm. 

When Cade had left with her blood, she was given privacy to change into a pair of loose cargo pants and a grey t-shirt they had brought her. There was no bra or underwear.

“You can’t stay in the med bay any longer, so we are going to put you in crew quarters,” Danse told her when she rejoined him. 

Gemma shrugged. Whatever. She’d worry about it later. 

She followed Danse down a hallway to an open room full of long tables. Several soldiers sat at the various benches. They didn’t even try to hide that they were staring at her. She grinned at one of them. 

“Hey Danse, taking Maxson’s slut for a test drive?” One guy yelled, to the amusement of his table mates. 

Danse glowered and tugged her to the food line. The whole room was staring at this point. 

“Pass her around here when you’re done!” another shouted. Gemma rolled her eyes. Fucking dicks. But dicks with caps, probably. She grinned. 

“You got the dime, I got the time, baby!” she shouted back, before lifting her shirt and flashing her tits at the crowd, giving her chest a wiggle to make them sway back and forth. 

“Gemma, you fucking idiot, put your shirt back!” Danse snapped, grabbing her by the wrist and whipping her around forcefully. “They won’t stop at just joking around. They will take you at your word, but you won’t get any caps from them. They’ll pass you around and leave you with nothing.”

She shrugged, sticking out her tongue at him behind his back, but obeyed him nevertheless, taking her food and following him to a table in the corner. He placed her back to the room so he could watch the other soldiers and began to eat, scanning the room as he shoveled food into his mouth. 

Gemma picked at her breakfast. Danse didn’t seem to want to chat, and with no distractions from her thoughts all she could do was turn over the new information she had in her head.

Her entire plan had to change. 

She had been looking for a baby, but before she’d killed him, Kellogg had told her that Shaun was older than she thought. She’d heard rumours he’d been seen with a ten year old, and it was the only conclusion she could draw. Somehow, the time between when he’d killed her parents and stolen Shaun was ten years, not a few days as she had hoped. 

It was impossible to wrap her head around. Shaun, with his soft, blonde hair, his cupid’s bow lips, the dimple in his left cheek, was a boy, half grown. 

She pursed her lips. She’d missed so much. So fucking much. But it wasn’t too late. She could still get him back, be with him, get to know the boy he was. 

Tears threatened to choke her, but she wouldn’t allow it. She took a drink of whatever was in her cup and forced them down. Tears wouldn’t help her. Caps and information would help her. She glanced at Danse. And if she was lucky, and smart, she may be able to get an army.

After breakfast, they headed back to the med bay. Danse left the room and she let Cade poke and prod her a bit. He took more blood and a urine sample, and then asked her a series of questions. 

She answered them honestly. He could tell anyway. She knew from the pointed look on his face. He prescribed a round of antibiotics, for possible venereal diseases, he said, although he said nothing had shown up in her tests. When he was finished, he dismissed her and she redressed and joined Danse.

She followed him to the scribe in charge of accomodating the soldiers. 

“We only have space in the co-ed mess,” the guy said, without looking up from the paperwork.

“Nothing in with the squires?” Danse asked. “Are you sure you can’t put her in the female officer’s quarters? I don’t think she’ll be safe in general mess.”

“I’m sorry, Paladin.”

Danse glared at the scribe, but he was unmoving. Finally, Danse let out a huff and turned to Gemma. “Fine. You can stay in my quarters. I’ll get a bedroll for the floor.”

“Why don’t you just take me back to DC?” Gemma asked. 

“Elder Maxson just… wants you to remain safe on board until you are fully well.” 

The way he shifted his eyes to the side told Gemma that Danse wasn’t being entirely honest with her. She decided not to press the issue. It suited her more to be on board right now anyway.

She shrugged. “Whatever.” She rolled her eyes. 

She followed Danse to his quarters, which were right next to Elder Maxson’s, she noted. She would have bet a hundred caps it was by design, not coincidence, but she kept her thoughts to herself. His room was almost pathologically clean, without a speck of dust or disorder to be seen. She flopped down on the bed, then rolled to her side, disrupting the bedding. A muscle twitched in his jaw. 

They regarded each other silently. Gemma waited to see what he would say. She knew according to the terms of their earlier agreement, she owed him a lay. She wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea, but she wasn’t sure he was too keen right now. He’d seemed more interested when she was fresh from Maxson’s bed. 

“I’ll see if I can get you more clothes,” he said. 

Gemma nodded.

“I have duties now. Stay in here.”

She nodded again, grinning. 

Without another word, he turned and left. 

Gemma was asleep by the time he returned, and gone again by the time she awoke. She knew he’d been there because the bedroll on the floor was in a different place. He’d left a note. “Stay here,” it said. She frowned. She was bored as fuck in here.

Some Brotherhood flunky had brought her dinner and he came again this morning with breakfast. She was grateful for the disruption but before long she was going through Danse’s things out of pure boredom. Didn’t he even have a book? She was determined to make sure she was still up when he got back, because she was going to go insane if she had to stay here forever. 

He finally reappeared around suppertime. He peered at her without speaking and headed directly to the bathroom. She followed him in. 

“I’m gonna go crazy here, Danse. I need something to do.”

“We’re working on finding your brother for you. You don’t need to do anything.”

“I’m _super_ grateful, Danse. But since he’s my brother, I would like to be involved in the process. Or maybe not trapped in this room all day.”

Danse ignored her, stripping his clothing off methodically and getting in the shower. Gemma wondered if she could improve his mood a little and get him on her side. 

“You want company in there? I still owe you…”

“No. Can you let me shower in peace, please?”

Gemma huffed and left the bathroom, plopping down on the bed. She was bored and restless, and she didn’t like owing Danse anything. And sitting here all day was giving her nothing but time to _think_ which was pushing her to the brink of panic. 

Danse finally came out of the bathroom, dressed in clean clothing. He frowned at her. 

“I have a meeting with Proctor Teagan,” he said.

Gemma rolled over onto her side to face him. She licked her lips and ran her hand down her side. “C’mon baby. You sure you don’t have a few minutes?”

“I’m supposed to keep you safe while you’re here, not mess around with you.”

“Well fuck you, then.”

Danse let out a sigh. “Look, I’ll see if I can find something for you to do. Just stay here and keep out of trouble, okay?” Without waiting for a response, he turned and left again. 

Gemma waited for a few minutes before deciding she was going to go look for something to do on her own. She opened the door. There were several men in the corridor and their heads turned towards her when she appeared.

“Look it’s Danse and Maxson’s piece of ass,” one guy said, nudging his buddy next to him.

“You here to share?” another said, grabbing his crotch.

_Yeah, no,_ Gemma thought. Danse was probably right. She should stay in here. She closed and locked the door.

A kid brought her supper again, and when she was finished, an hour passed, and then another, with no sign of Danse. She practiced ballet, dug through his things again, and then finally turned out the light to go to sleep. 

Sleep eluded her, however. She stared, unseeing, in the dark. She had to get off this ship. That kidnapping fucker had said the Institute, whatever that was, had Shaun. She needed to talk to people and get answers, and it wasn’t going to happen locked in a bedroom on an airship. 

She closed her eyes and images of blood and gore swam in front of her vision. She tried to think about something else. Her mind raced. Thoughts of Shaun and Kellogg and her mother, shot in Vault 111, all blended together. 

She rolled over. She needed a plan to focus on. She thought about Danse. He was perplexing her. He had seemed like all the rest, at first, back in the police station garage. Although he hadn’t just shoved it in her. She’d appreciated that. And then in Diamond City… 

He’d eaten her out. He wasn’t the first guy to do that. It was always something wet and kind of gross that she’d tolerated. But he’d taken his time, paid attention to her responses…

Her body grew warm remembering. She had been aroused before. She knew how to rub her clit to get herself wet. But most guys were scrawny or fat or bald. They dove right in and finished quick. She knew how to speed things along, too. But something he’d done was different. 

She wondered if it was because he was attractive. She frowned. Elder Maxson was attractive too, but he wasn’t much different than the others. But Danse… he hadn’t hurt her that first time, made sure she was ready, and then the second time…

Of its own accord, her hand slipped down between her legs. Her body grew warm at the memory of his black head between her thighs. Of how he’d licked and sucked at her cunt until she forgot what she was doing - forgot herself. 

She could feel the memory of him, like a throbbing ache inside herself. Some part of her mind reminded her that she should focus, stay on task, but part of her just wanted to forget for a moment. Go blank. 

She slipped her hand into her pants and touched herself. She’d never done this without someone watching before, and although it was dark and there was nobody there to see, a light blush spread across her cheeks. Her fingers roamed over her pussy. It was prickly and rough. She roamed lower, finding her entrance. It was wet and slick, and she hadn’t even touched herself there yet. 

She dipped a finger inside. Her mind conjured the image of Danse glancing up at her, his tongue buried in her snatch. She withdrew, and her finger brushed against her clit, sending a spasm through her lower body. Her thighs tensed. That felt good.

She did it again, finding circles that brought the shuddering tension higher. She opened her legs, but they were restrained by her pants, so she kicked them off. Now freed from their restraints, she spread her thighs as far as she could, and running her fingers through her slick, resumed circling her clit. 

She moaned quietly, biting her lip, and sped up. Her thoughts became a jumble, flitting from Danse eating her, to Maxson growling in her ear, and back again, until it all became a rush of sensation and she exploded, cramming two fingers inside herself to the image of Danse’s cock entering her, and she pressed them hard to herself as her insides clenched and pulsed against her digits. 

When she’d calmed down, she withdrew her hand and sniffed it, wrinkling her nose. She smelled like sex, like all the times guys had fucked her, and she felt gross. She went into the bathroom and washed her hands. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her cheeks and lips were flushed red and she had tears running down her face. She turned away angrily, stripping off her clothing and getting in the shower.

She could hear her mother’s voice in her head as she scrubbed herself, telling her she wasn’t a good girl, she wasn’t a good daughter. To stay away from Shaun, she’d corrupt him too.

She leaned her forehead on the wall of the shower and closed her eyes. Her mother’s face swam in front of her mind’s eye, but it was tinged with red, blood and ice. She gritted her teeth. Her mother wasn’t here. Being good hadn’t saved her from being killed in an icebox.  
Gemma was bad. She had always been bad, and it was time to embrace that. It was the only way she would survive.

***

Danse was still there when she woke up the next morning, unlike the previous few days. He was sitting at the table cleaning a laser rifle when she woke up. “Get dressed. You’re coming with me,” he told her.

He sounded so reluctant, she wanted to flip him off, but she decided that leaving the room was more important. She threw on the clothing they’d given her earlier. 

“We’re going to eat. Try to act with some decorum. After that… I presume you can read and write?” 

“Yeah, baby.”

Danse’s scowl deepened. “Fine. I need someone to come with me to help inventory a supply shipment, and the scribes can’t spare anyone.” 

It sounded boring as hell, but it beat being in a room all day, so she followed Danse to the mess, where they ate, before heading to the vertibird. It wasn’t long before she was seated on a crate, her legs swinging, clipboard in hand, as Danse counted parts and listed them off for her to note.

They took a break around eleven, and Gemma had to pee. Danse was reviewing the inventory, and he barely looked up when she told him she was going to the bathroom. She’d been to the Boston Airport before, so she found her way there with no problem, and was on her way back when she came around the corner to find two Brotherhood men standing in her way. 

“Look, if it isn’t Maxson’s latest bit,” the first guy said.

“No idea why he’s kept this scrawny cunt around. I heard Paladin Danse is keeping her in his room. She must be good to stick around this long.”

The first guy reached for her. “Maxson should share. I don’t see any Paladin lurking around. She’s fair game.”

Gemma’s heart pounded, but she figured if she co-operated, they would let their guard down and she could escape. She put her hand on the first guy’s chest and winked at number two. “You know it baby. If you got caps for me, I can do whatever you like.”

He grinned at her and pulled her shirt up, squeezing her tit. “Oh, I don’t have any caps.”

Before she could reply, the guy was sailing through the air. Seconds later, the other guy was slammed up against the wall, feet dangling, clawing at the hand wrapped around his throat. 

“You touch the Elder’s property again, you will be receiving a lashing. You understand?”

The guy on the floor rolled over, groaning. Danse ignored him. He glared at the guy in his hand. “Understand?” he repeated.

“Yss, pl-din!” The guy managed to squeak out.

Danse let him drop. 

He grabbed Gemma by the upper arm. “Don’t fuck off alone again,” he told her.

She nodded, before following him back to where they had been working earlier.

***

Gemma worked the rest of the afternoon in silence, but she peered at Danse from time to time. She couldn’t figure him out. Sometimes he seemed to not like her, but he’d saved her from those guys, and he had told her he was determined to help her find Shaun. 

Perhaps he was just… closed off. Maybe he wasn’t good at expressing himself. She didn’t think the Brotherhood was a particularly forgiving environment for exploring one’s feelings. 

She watched him as he lifted a crate and moved it aside. His muscles strained against his suit and it reminded her of when he’d saved her from those men, holding that guy up with just one hand. She owed him for that. She owed him from before too. She wanted to pay her debt.

Her body warmed. Heat settled between her legs and she shifted position. Her orgasm the night before flitted through her mind. Maybe forgetting wasn’t such a bad thing, if only for a moment.

She hopped down from the crate and over to Danse. “Do you think it’s time we took another break?” she asked. She ran her finger up his bicep. 

His brow lowered. “We’re here to work, Gemma. Can you stop being a whore for five minutes?” 

She pulled her hand back. He glared at her. Fuck him. If he thought she was a whore, she’d act like a fucking whore. She smiled and reached for his crotch. “I’m a good whore, Danse. I get my job done.” She could feel his cock through his pants, and it wasn’t unaffected. She rubbed a little, and her body tingled in response.

Danse leaned close and she closed her eyes, anticipating his mouth on hers, or on her neck, or tits, but she opened them again when he straightened up and handed her the clipboard.

“Time to _work_ ,” he said. “You have the chance to do something more right now. Why don’t you take it?”

She blinked up at him. The only thing she’d ever accomplished was dance, and that was taken away from her. It was all she’d ever been good for, at least according to her mother. But Danse was telling her she could be more. And it washed over her parched soul like water after a drought. 

She went back to work, quietly noting the items and amounts he listed to her. When they finished for the day, they went back up to the Prydwen and ate in the mess. Word must have gotten around, because none of the other soldiers even glanced in their direction.

He dropped her off in his quarters before leaving to work on his power armour. Gemma locked the door behind him and went into the shower. 

Within half an hour she was laying in bed. Her mind wandered over the events of the day and her hand crept between her legs. 

She wanted to pay her debt to him. But more than that, she realized, she wanted him for himself. She liked him, and she hadn’t liked anyone since high school. She thought about him thrusting into her. She wanted him. She wanted him in her. She wanted to see what it would be like if he made her come again.

She wanted him to kiss her.

Gemma pulled her pants off and rubbed herself, finishing quickly, her fingers taking the place of Danse’s cock in her mind. 

When she finished, she wiped her hand on her panties and rolled over, drifting quickly into sleep. 

***

Danse had been avoiding the Elder for days, and avoiding Gemma too. He told himself he wanted to look after her, but even he knew that was a lie. He didn’t trust himself to stay in control with her. 

He crept back into his quarters after midnight, having spent his evening drinking and poking pointlessly at his power armour. Alcohol buzzed in his brain, but it hadn’t managed to quell his hard cock.

He hadn’t wanted to bring her with him today, but he’d had no other choice. He’d been so close to throwing her over the pallet and fucking her today. The only thing that had stopped him was his promise to look after her.

_It’s not bad if she wants it,_ a small voice in his head said.

He scowled at her, although she was asleep. In his bed. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to fuck her. She was skinny and pale, with tiny tits that would barely be a mouthful. Washed out, unnaturally blonde hair and silver eyes that seemed to flip from awareness to stupidity in a heartbeat.

Maybe it was just that he wasn’t used to denying himself.

He took a step closer, pulling the blanket carefully from her. She lay in a tank top on his bed, her bottom bare. A whore, even in sleep.

Even Arthur didn’t want her, or he wouldn’t have dumped her off on him. 

_But he’d had her,_ Danse reminded himself. Arthur had fucked her, filled her up. Danse could see the shadow of her pussy between her legs. Arthur had been there. 

He pulled his cock out, and gave it a stroke. _I should go in the bathroom,_ he thought, but didn’t move. He ran a hand over her ass, almost but not quite touching her. His hand moved faster on his shaft. He pictured Arthur, fucking her. He pictured Arthur’s cock in her mouth.

It was only a moment before he finished, coming into his hand without making a sound. He squeezed his dick hard, squeezing out the last and hurting himself at the same time.

He pulled the blanket back up over Gemma before going to the bathroom and showering. He felt shitty about jerking off over her, but at the same time, he knew she wanted it. If she’d been awake, she would have sucked his cock and let him fuck her. 

He suddenly couldn’t remember why he was holding back. If she wanted him to fuck her, he damn well would.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
